Katniss plus one
by crismassogliaakadarrenshan
Summary: What if Katniss really was pregnant in the second book? How would Peeta react to her fighting in the games?
1. the truth comes out

"I would think that too, Caesar," Peeta said bitterly, "if it weren't for the baby."

That jerk! He had to go and tell the world that he loved me, and now he has to lie and say that he knocked me up? The nerve! People in the crowd gasped as they put two-and-two together. Caesar couldn't gain control of the crowd, not even when the buzzer went off and Peeta came and sat next to me. Afterwards, he looked apologetic.

"Is there anything I need to apologize for?' he asked.

"No," I said nodding curtly. He flinched as if my coldness had hurt him.

"Listen," he said grabbing my arm, "I _am_ sorry, even if you don't want to accept my apology. I should've given you a fair warning."

"No it's okay, really." I said giving him one of my rare smiles.

"okay." He said walking off.

"I love you." I whispered the words I had been dying to say for a while now.  
>"what was that?" he asked smiling.<p>

" I said 'I love you.'" I whispered a little louder.

"I love you too Katniss." He whispered walking towards me. I leaned up and met my lips with his. This was different than our usually kisses. This kiss was passionate and needy. I pulled my body closer to his so I could taste more of him.

"Kat, Kat, if you want to do that, we should go somewhere private." He said between kisses. I pulled away blushing.

"Peeta, the reason I wasn't mad at you for saying I was pregnant-"

"I was just lying ya know. You don't have to defend me." He said cutting me off.

"Peeta, I _am_."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Talking to Peeta

"You're what?" Peeta exclaimed.

"Shhhh!' i shushed him, even though people were supposed to think that i was anyways.

"How?" he asked quieting, but not by much.

"Well," i started but he cut me off.

"wait, not here. let's go talk in your room."

I walked as slow as possible, but he ended up dragging me into the room, and locking the door

behind us.

"Talk," he demanded.

"well, you remember the other night, when Haymitch was getting drunk,"

_Flash back_

_"Haymitch, i've already taken your wine away three times tonight, how many more times will it take_

_for you to finally get that you need to stop drinking." I scolded the alcoholic as Peeta stood next to me for moral support._

_"I'm sorry Katniss. I just feel depressed. I can't help it. it's an urge i can't-"_

_"Well, then i guess i'm just gonna have to join you." I cut him off._

_"Whoah, Katniss, if you're gonna do this then i am too." Peeta said placing his hands on my shoulders protectively._

_"Peeta, you don't have to do that." I said looking up into his mesmerizing eyes._

_"I want to." _

_One thing lead to another, and I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache, and Peeta and I both lying naked in my bed, in a very compromising position._

_End Flashback_

"I took a pregnancy test this morning actually, because my period was late, and it was positive." i said. Peeta sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"and it is mine, right?" he asked after a while of sitting there staring at me.

"of course, who eles' would it be?" i asked.

"well, i've seen that district 2 guy looking at you a lot."

"Cato? he's a jerk, a hot jerk, but still a jerk."

"Of course he's hot, he's a career."

"Peeta, what am i gonna do?" I cried out suddenly. "I'm pregnant, and i have to go and fight in the games!"

"I guess i didn't think about that." he muttered.

"I have to tell Haymitch."

"And Effie."

"okay. come with me?"

"of course."

i held out my hand and he took it. this is going to be fun.


	3. Telling Effie and Haymitch

Katniss POV:

"You're what?" Effie cried.

"I'm, I'm pregnant." I sighed. Peeta took my hand and gently squeezed it for comfort.

"But, how did this happen?" Effie asked. We quickly summarized the story for her, and by the end, she was shaking her head sadly.

"I knew you were a bad influence, Haymitch." she sighed. Haymitch was just speechless through everything.

"Listen, i know you're upset, but please don't take it out on him, it was my idea, and Peeta just went along with it 'cause he's my best friend, and doesn't want to see anything bad happen to me." I sighed, then i walked out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Peeta sighed. Effie nodded.

Haymitch POV

How could this've happened? I wasn't trying to do anything when i let them drink with me, and i ended up helping Katniss get pregnant. They were both etremely drunk, and neither of them could think straight, so the must've not thought to use protection. Of course. Yay. Now the games can be really interesting.

Effie POV

How could Peeta have gone and done this? It's just bad manners. Although he was drunk... That still doesn't give him and excuse to go and get Katniss pregnant. Oh well.  
>"Who want's cake?" I asked later. Everyone looked at me funny.<p>

"What? It's to celebrate the news." I smiled. Katniss rolled her eyes and so did Peeta. Haymitch just looked for the whiskey.

Peeta POV

On the outside i was happy, but on the inside i was as nervous as hell. I wasn't ready to be a dad. I couldn't even keep Katniss happy back home in District 12, how am i going to keep a hormonal pregnant woman alive and happy in the middle of the Games? Sometimes, life sucks.

A/N So I finally figured out how to do these. Sorry for not updating in a while. My parents don't know I have this account, so I kinda keep it a secret and can only type every now and then. I had fun typing this, with all four POV's. Hope y'all liked it!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Hunger Games. If i did, this probably would've happened. :)


End file.
